Will you ever?
by BreezysLoveStruckDream
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have finally become friends. Narutos many friends keep setting him up on blind dates thinking its odd Naruto won't date. While Sasuke hides a big secret from everyone, which begins to get to Naruto. Summary sucks, please read ;3 Yoai
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Sooooo this is my very first Fanfiction ever! I'm very nervous, this is a preveiw for a story i was gonna write. Please reveiw and tell me if I should continue(:**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke sadly );**

**~Narutos POV~**

Naruto sat,chin resting in his hand,sighing as the girl ranted on. This had been the third blind date his friends had set him up on. They thought it wasn't normal for a 17 year old to be more interested in school then dating.

'Dammit Kiba when I get my hands on you...'

he thought to him self, quickly being pulled out of his thought on how to torture his friend to no end as the girl across from him huffed calling his name

"Hello? Naruto? Are you listening to me?"

she said half agitated and half hurt. Naruto simply looked up at her and smiled a fake smile

"Of course, sorry I'm just tired."

he lied, but knew the girl would believe it. He just had that affect on people. With that said she simply smiled and continued her rant only stopping once and awhile to take a drink of her coffee her and Naruto had ordered.

After hours of listening to her (sorta) Naruto looked at his watch faking a yawn, standing up, making more noise with his chair then needed in the process.

"Well, this was fun. I'm glad I got to meet you, but we both have school tomorrow and its getting late."

He said it in the nicest way, trying to hide the small annoyance he had had building up.

With that said the girl said her goodbyes, hugged him, and wished him a goodnight, frowning when Naruto settled for kissing her cheek rather then her lips and to him he thought she didn't even deserve that...

**~Sasuke POV~**

"Crap! Stupid phone!" Sasuke stared at his phone in annoyance, debating on whether to throw the piece of crap, or wait till it actually did what he wanted. He had already been annoyed and slightly peeved as he heard news of Naruto's new date. He would never admit it,but ever since him and the blue-eyed blonde had become friends, Sasuke had a slight crush on him. He sighed giving up and setting the phone down figuring he'd deal with it later. He knew Naruto would be calling soon, as he did after all his dates. Surprisingly Naruto and Sasuke had become best friends after their whole 'hating one another ' period.

Plopping down in the chair, and grabbing the TV remote, he waited. Flipping threw random TV shows stopping on an English one smiling to himself as he put words of his own to their mouths since he only understood a few they said. So deep into his entertaining word to mouth game, he nearly fell out of his chair as the phone rang, echoing in the slightly empty room. Sasuke, not even realizing it, jumped for the phone quickly, falling before picking up.

"Hello?" he nearly slapped himself for sounding so eager

"Hey! Sasuke! Man I gotta tell you, this one had a mouth! She ran on so much I think I would know her whole life, except for the fact I was barley paying attention..."

Sasuke smiled to himself upon hearing the blondes raspy voice and goofy tone as he told his story of his supposed 'amazing date' Kiba had ranted about.

"Naruto I don't see how you even get girls, you hardly even pay attention to anything they say or do."

Sasuke hid the relief that sweep threw him knowing it was another failed attempted with Naruto and girls. He always secretly wondered if maybe...just maybe...he was gay...

snapping him out of thought Naruto's voice bellowed from the phone on how he could get a girl, and he did pay attention, and it took almost all Sasuke's power not to laugh at the agitation that rang clear in the blondes voice.

Few hours past as the blonde finally wished him goodnight saying he'd see him at school tomarrow.

With that Sasuke hung up the phone and fell back on his bed, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Closing his eyes, his last thought before drifting to sleep lingered in his head...

'Naruto...would you ever feel the same...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm back with the second chapter(: People liked it! Im really surprised,but happy!**

**Anyways here it goes!**

**DISCLAMIER:Sadly, as much as I tie up my Naru and Sasu plusshies, I dont own them in anyway):**

**WARNING: Fluffiness and 'aweeee' moments!**

**~Sasuke's POV~**

"Mmm..." Sasuke sighed, the sun shining threw his now open windows as the alarm blared threw out the room. "Stupid mom..." he groaned, throwing the sheets back and crawling out of bed shivering as the cool morning air hit him as he was only in his black boxers. Grabbing his skinny jeans and white Hanes v neck he headed for the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. "Ah...that feels..wow.." smiling he washed his hair letting his usually spiking hair drape around his shoulders, finishing he stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist as his phone vibrated. Answering, he couldn't help but smile as he read.

"Hey Temi! We should go out for lunch today, I don't feel like staying for the last two periods, Kiba's trying to set me up again! Anyways, hurry up and come on!"

Now in a much better mood, Sasuke rushed to get dressed, grabbing his backpack and rushing out the door, not realizing his pants ripped in his rush to get out.

**~Naruto's POV~**

"Ugh...mornings..."Naruto sighed getting up as he ran a hand through his spiky, unusual blonde hair. He sat on his bed wearing nothing but his bright orange boxers. He stood up blinking a few times before heading to the bathroom and hoping in the shower before getting out and texting Sasuke. He couldn't help but smile as he pictured the dark haired raven. With his small body and pale skin. Once he finished he packed up his bag and ran out the door unlocking to his Orange and black Dodge Charger, it had been a good grade gift from his parents on his 16th birthday and no gift had yet to pass it. He drove off smiling as he arrived parking in his usual parking spot before hoping out and running up threw the school doors. Spotting Sasuke he smirked deciding to play with the fragile boy. He ran up wrapping his arms around the boys slender waist as he leaned in whispering in his ear

"Hey Temi, miss me?"

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke jumped feeling the shiver that ran up the boys spin as his hot breath hit his pale skin, making his white cheeks become a soft pink.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Sasuke stood at his locker trying to ignore the pinked haired girl before him. Sakura was her name and everybody knew she was the school slut. If you hit that you got some rep, but other then that you just had to pray you didn't catch some kind of disease. She had always had a thing for Sasuke ever since he started a few years back, of course no body except a few people knew he was gay. He'd figured it was just some lousy crush and she'd get over it, now she was just getting annoying. Ready to turn and walk away from the annoyance and front of him, he was caught off guard as a strong, toned pair of arms wrapped them selves around his small waist. He nearly screamed in delight as he heard Naruto whisper in his ear

"Hey Temi,miss me?"

Sasukes cheeks turned a deep crimson red as he shivered hoping Naruto didn't notice, but of course, the blonde did. Naruto chuckled releasing the boy as he walked in front of him, beginning to tease him

"Why so red Temi? Did I turn you on"

Naruto snicked as I reach forward to slap him, he quickly ran off saying he'd see me in class.I sighed leaning back against my locker as the halls cleared, a smile spread across my lips.

"God Naruto..if only you knew what you do to me..."

REVIEW PLEASE(:

Hit that beautiful grey button with the yellow words!

YAYYYYY!(:


End file.
